1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally concerned with training a person to kick a ball (such as a soccer ball or the like) through repeated placement of the ball in a prescribed region.
2. Discussion of the Background
Ball kicking-training apparatus are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,834 teaches a ball-kicking training apparatus having a pivot post extending vertically out of a base. The pivot post rotatably supports an arm to which a ball to be kicked is attached. The ball to be kicked is mounted to the arm in such a manner that the ball rolls as it passes over the surface (ground, floor, etc.) with which it is in contact.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,475,108 B1 teaches a soccer kicking training device that includes a base with a stationary base connector, horizontal and vertical members, two ball holders, a height adjustment device, and a ball. The base is supported in a horizontal plane through means of weighted material in the base. The stationary base connector is attached to the base. The vertical member and horizontal member slide freely inside the stationary base connector. The device further comprises a top and side ball holder by means of which a ball can be mounted and/or attached to the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,572 teaches a ball kick-training device that is provided with a base having predesignated right and left support foot placement positions. The ball is attached to a shock adsorbing mechanism. The support foot placements are located in such a manner as to require the kicker to assume proper foot and body positions relative to the ball. The ball is raised to allow the kicker to practice kicking the ball with the instep of the foot. The shock absorbing mechanism absorbs the force of the kick and returns the ball to its initial position relative to the support foot placements so the practice process may be rapidly and consistently repeated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,095 teaches a soccer training and practice device comprising a ball-like target mounted to an anchor member for engaging with the ground. The anchor member is in effect a helical coil that can be screwed into the ground. The ball-like target is mounted to the anchor member so that, when the anchor member is properly affixed to the ground, the ball will be in a position where it can be readily kicked.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,379 discloses an apparatus which enables an individual to practice the game of soccer by himself/herself without assistance from others. The apparatus enables a person to kick a soccer ball and have the ball automatically returned for frequent re-kicks. In addition, upon the return kicks, the ball will be traveling at some speed that simulates the travel of a ball during a soccer game. This invention also provides an apparatus which enables a person to hit the soccer ball with another part of his body, such as his head, and also have the ball automatically returned.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,113 teaches a soccer training device that includes a transportable pedestal and a soccer ball connected to the pedestal by a coil spring. The device is especially useful for practicing dribbling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,661 teaches a soccer training device for use of both the head and the feet. It consists of three major parts, i.e., a base support structure, a fiberglass rod and a ball. The base support structure is similar to parasol stands. It possesses a mechanism for continuous height adjustment of the ball and the fiberglass rod. The rod is attached to the device by means of a swing element. The ball is attached to a revolving bearing at the tip of the fiberglass rod. The fiberglass rod and the swing element serve to store potential energy for the return flight of the ball. The ball is set into motion by the head or the foot of a player, and swings back and forth in an arc section of circular radius.
Applicant is of the opinion that improvements in ball kicking-training can be obtained by an apparatus that places the ball in a prescribed region—as opposed to a prescribed spot.